On Valentine's Day
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Damon took another drink. He looked up at the calendar. It was February fourteenth, Valentine's Day.  It was another Valentine's Day along. Only this time, Stefan was spending it alone too in a dark jail. The lovely Elena would be alone.


On Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. This was inspired by the song "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park.

Author's Note: So, it's been awhile since I last wrote a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. I met to write a Christmas one, but time got away from me. So, Valentine's Day it is.

Time: The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadow Souls

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Date: February 6, 2012

Rating: PG-13

Damon sat alone in a Dark Dimension bar drinking his drink ever so slowly. He wanted to savour every last drop of the hard to get substance in the Dark Dimension. He never thought that they would be stuck here this long. He knew that it was going to take a long time to save Stefan, but he never thought it would take this long. The biggest reason why he agreed to save his little brother was because of her.

She was the girl of his dreams.  
>She was the girl that he would never get.<p>

It was almost just like old times.

He took another big drink and sighed. The girls of his dreams always seemed to belong to Stefan. Katherine, Elena they were just along the few, but they always seemed to pick Stefan over him. Honestly, he did not understand why. He was, in his opinion, much more better looking than his brother. He was charming, in his own ways. Okay, some people might call it messed up humour, but each to his own. There was also the fact that he could make people like him...For once he wanted someone to fall in love with him on her own.

He thought that he and Elena were getting closer to something. They had spent a rather eventful night in the hotel room. They had also done their fair share of kissing. Surely all of that had to count for something! However, she always, always went back to Stefan. No matter what she had done with Damon, she always went crawling back to his brother.

And each and every time sparks flew between them, Damon let himself believe that something was going more was going to happen. It never did and it never would. She always left him for Stefan. She always played him. She always broke his heart.

Damon took another drink. He looked up at the calendar. It was February fourteenth, Valentine's Day. It was another Valentine's Day along. Only this time, Stefan was spending it alone too in a dark jail. This made Damon feel a little better. It made him gloat a little. He could go out, get drunk, and suffer in misery. The only thing that Stefan could do was sit in his little jail cell.

Damon stood up and grabbed his jacket. Now, who said that he had to spend it alone? Elena did not deserve to spend this romantic holiday all by herself, now did she? No need to let the lady suffer...

Twenty minutes later, he was outside the house that the group was calling home while in the Dark Dimension. He listened. No one was there expect for one lone soul: Elena Gilbert. Prefect. This was just wonderful.

He opened the door with a squeak. Elena's blond head appeared from the living room. Even though she was as fair as day, she was still his Dark Princess. A princess did not deserve to alone on a holiday.

"Damon," she said.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the peg in the entryway. "Can I help you?"

Elena came further out, leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you drunk?"

Damon shrugged. "Maybe just a little." He flashed her a smile that showed all of his brilliant white teeth.

Elena shook her head and walked over to him. "Are you attempting to flirt with me?"

"Am I succeeding?"

"Nope, you're epically failing."

Damon looked at her. "What's with all of the sarcasm?"

Elena shrugged. "I've been alone today and needed things to do."

"So, you came up with insults to Damon?"

Elena nodded.

"Well, I can see that you've been productive."

Elena smiled.

This made Damon feel very good. Elena had not smiled much since Stefan had disappeared. If a smiling Elena meant insulting him, then it was worth it. She deserved to laugh. She deserved to love. She deserved to be loved. He also liked the fact that he could make her smile after all of this.

He walked past her and into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Much to his surprise, she followed him and sat down next to him.

"Damon?" she inquired.

"Hm..."

"Do you think we're find him?"

Damon studied her out of the corner of his eye. She was no longer smiling. Her face was back to its original sombre look. She looked dead. She was not dead only on the outside, but also on the inside. It was just too depressing. It was all because of his little brother.

He took her smooth hand into his. "Sure, we will."

Elena did not pull her hand out of his grip. "Are you sure?"

Damon rested his forehead against hers. "I am as sure as I ever could be." He met it too. He hated seeing Elena so down. If a happy Elena met bringing Stefan back, then he would do everything in his power to bring him back.

Elena sighed. "Are you sure?" If was not like her to doubt him.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Elena, darling, don't doubt me."

Elena nodded. "I wasn't."

"Good."

He stood up and into the kitchen. Comforting Elena was going to involve blood. He opened the icebox and took out some stored blood. He took a big drink. It was not as good as the real thing, but it would have to do. He drowned the baggie. Before leaving the kitchen, he wiped his mouth off with the back of hand.

Elena had not moved from the sofa when Damon came back in.

He sat back down next to her. "Do know what today is?"

"Valentine's Day," Elena whispered. She stared down at her hands.

Damon put his arm around her. She looked up at him. "Exactly."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She leaned into the kiss. It was several minutes before the kiss was broken.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elena," Damon said. He stood up and walked out of the room.


End file.
